1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof device for diving, and more particularly to a waterproof device which is mounted on a distal end of a snorkel.
2. Description of Related Art
Snorkels combined with face-masks in various forms have been used by swimmers for many years, as they permit good vision below the water surface and are relatively simple in construction, cheap and do not require lengthy training for use. When the swimmer's face is immersed in water, a first end of the snorkel formed as a hook is received in the swimmer's mouth and a second end remains above the water surface, whereby air is drawn down the snorkel from the second end and then exhausted from the first end. If the second end is a simply straight, water may easily enter the snorkel whereby the swimmer will at least have to return to the surface, and may even choke. Other snorkels may have a second end that is hooked and a small cage with a loose ball is fitted thereto. The ball, such as the common ping-pong ball is buoyant on the water such that when the swimmer descends further than a height of the snorkel, the ball seals the snorkel tube to keep out water. However, this device also prevents the passage of air so the swimmer must rise to the water surface. Prior to inhaling via any snorkel, a swimmer must first blow out to eject any water that may have entered the snorkel. However, this is found to be rather difficult for most swimmers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,791 discloses a conventional waterproof device for a snorkel, which is mounted on an end of the snorkel, is composed of a tube, a body, a buoyant member and a waterproof cover. The end remains above the water surface and the tube is provided on the end of the snorkel which is inserted into the body in 90 degrees relative to the water surface. The end of the snorkel is covered with a valve which is mounted in the buoyant member thereby preventing the water from entering snorkel. With the density of the valve lower than that of the water, the buoyant member can open to enable the air to enter the snorkel or close to prevent the water automatically.
However, the conventional waterproof device for the snorkel has a complicated configuration with the body, the buoyant member and the waterproof cover provide on the snorkel. Furthermore, the buoyant member is pivotally mounted on a side of the body thereby occupying a large space and it is inconvenient to use with the conventional waterproof device for the snorkel. Additionally, the space between the body and the waterproof cover is divided into two segments, one is for receiving the buoyant member and the other is for the pivotal rotation of the buoyant member. Therefore, the space for receiving the buoyant member is reduced and buoyant member is made by low density material, so the weight of the buoyant member is always not enough. Thus, it is easy for the buoyant member to abut and seal the end of the snorkel with deep breath of the diver thereby scared the diver.
Therefore, the invention provides a waterproof device for a snorkel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.